1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antifungal agent for the treatment of skin disease (infecticosa eczematoides or Engmaris disease) caused by trichophyton, eczema or various fungi, and also for activating the recovery of the skin disease and burns.
More particularly, this invention relates to an antifungal agent for the treatment of skin disease such as athelete's foot, ringworm and tinea by oxidation, reduction, bleaching and fungicidal activity of the antifungal agent, which is characterized in that trichophytons or various fungi in a deep layer of the skin are allured by oxygen contained in the antifungal agent to or near the surface of the skin for easy sterilization, and also for activating the early recovery of the skin diseases and burns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case trichophyton causing athlete's foot or ringworm are in the epidermis of the skin, it is comparatively easy to sterilize them. When they are in a deep layer such as keratin or dermis of the skin, complete sterilization of trichophytons cannot be expected, thus leaving the skin disease beyond medical treatment.
Some antifungal agents containing econazole nitrate, phydone derivative or miconazole nitrate for the remedy of athelete's foot and ringworm have been proposed, in which keratin or the epidermis and the dermis of the skin are corroded by another medicine.
Since the healthy skin is also corroded, the early recovery of the skin affected with dermatotophytoses, eczema or various fungi cannot be expected.
Another conventional antifungal agent containing fluoride for the remedy of athelete's foot or ringworm has also been proposed, but fluoride not only sterilizes trichophyton, but also corrodes the healthy epidermis, dermis and deep skin and even the bone as well.